


P.S. I Love You

by starsandcologne



Series: Klaine Valentines 2016 [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5898712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandcologne/pseuds/starsandcologne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got promoted "Klaine meets on tumblr" before my hiatus and I'm just now getting to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	P.S. I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: P.S. I Love You- The Beatles

_singingwarbler asked you:_ Just 2 more weeks! Can't wait <3

  
Kurt smiled, it took months of convincing from Rachel - it's like a 24/7 show choir blog, Kurt! - to get a tumblr account. His nearly 1,600 (and constantly growing) following was the three year product of continuous reblogging and his regular liveblogging of the Tony Awards. He first noticed Blaine last year, after tagging one of Kurt's selfies as: "my god you're gorgeous".

  
They've been together for seven months, and in two weeks, their eight month anniversary, they're meeting at the Columbus Community Theater performance of Kinky Boots.

  
_iwannaholdyourhand answered singingwarbler’s ask:_ I feel like I've been waiting forever :)

As much as Wes and David will protest, Blaine is by no means tumblr famous. His and Kurt's relationship has boosted his followers to a reliable 2,200 people, many of which just track their interactions. Even though Kurt lives barely two hours away, schoolwork and his two month camp counselor job always keep them from seeing each other.

 _singingwarbler reblogged your post:_ It'll be great seeing you without a webcam in the way. All of you, in the flesh. (Wait, is that too weird? I'm sorry, babe. Now I'm rambling, oh god.)  
P.S. I love you

  
_iwannaholdyourhand reblogged your post:_ We promised we'd wait to say it when we meet!

Although frequent Skype calls and constant texting lays the foundation of thief relationship, Kurt made Blaine promise to save those words. He wants to see it fall from Blaine's lips in person; have it solidify their relationship.

 _singingwarbler reblogged your post:_ Technically I'm not _saying_ it, I'm typing it :P

 _iwannaholdyourhand reblogged your post:_ You're lucky you're cute. (And that you found a loophole.)  
P.S. I love you, too.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments are appreciated!


End file.
